Beast Tamer
The moment a savage beast decided to submit to someone, it meant that fear had already sprouted in the depths of its heart toward its master, and it wouldn't dare to go against him. A savage beast only recognized a single master in its entire life. There were many methods to induce a savage beast to submit to a person, such as gratitude, enticement, overwhelming force…. If you're willing to take it in, pet its head, and feed it with a drop of your blood, it will be loyal to you for the rest of its life…. If you decide to turn it down, you can just turn around and leave! Official beast tamers have privileges. 1-star beast tamers are exempted from the fees borrowing mounts below Zongshi realm, while 2-star beast tamers are exempted from the fees of borrowing mounts at Zongshi realm, and so on. The higher your rank as a beast tamer, the more privileges you enjoy... There were only these 3 methods to swiftly heal a savage beast's injuries. The physical constitution of a savage beast differs from that of a human's. However, the methods to hasten their recovery are similar. # The first method is to use suitable herbs to forge a pill for the savage beast to consume. If the right pill is used, the savage beast should be able to make a complete recovery within two days! That is the method for apothecaries, as well as the one most people resort to. # The second method is a treatment method unique to beast tamers. Only an official beast tamer is capable of utilizing this method, and it is only useful for one's own tamed beast. Beast tamers had a unique method for treating their own tamed beast. This method required both the beast tamer and his tamed beast to practice a unique skill to boost their compatibility with one another. It would take at least half a year before the couple could utilize this method. # The third method is for master teachers! As long as you help it to reach a higher realm, its injuries should recover in an instant. And each of them corresponded to the means of an apothecary, beast tamer, and master teacher respectively. Phases to taming a beast The various phases to the taming of a beast could be divided into Inceptive Taming, Advanced Taming, and Complete Submission. * For Inceptive Taming, the loyalty of the tamed beast would be around 15 to 30. At this level, the Beast Tamer is able to easily summon their savage beast, and it will follow him. In a way, it is similar to a domesticated animal. * For Advanced Taming, the loyalty of the tamed beast would be around 31 to 45. At this point, the beast tamer and savage beast would establish a contract and they would be capable of communicating with one another telepathically. * As for the even more advanced Complete Submission, the Loyalty Level would exceed 45. Usually, it would require many years of friendship between the tamed beast and the beast tamer. At this level, they would be able to practice the same cultivation technique and improve together. Tests required for the beast tamer exam: First, one has to become an apprentice beast tamer. There are two parts to the apprentice examination: * Theoretical Paper. * Savage Beast Distinguishing. Only after passing these two will you be qualified to take the beast tamer exam. Similarly, there are also 2 parts to the beast tamer exam: # First, you have to gain the recognition of a savage beast. # Second, you have to tame a savage beast. The examinee will be placed in an enclosure with five savage beasts. Within two hours, the examinee has to gain their approval and stop them from attacking him. If you can't do so, it only means that you don't have a good understanding of savage beasts! Also, there's a requirement for the tamed savage beast. Its cultivation realm has to be higher than the examinee's. Otherwise, if the savage beast is too weak, one could use brute force to coerce its submission. If so, it would be impossible to determine whether the examinee has the true skills to become a beast tamer. There is a time limit of half a month to the taming of the savage beast. For the beast tamer examination, just Inceptive Taming is enough. You don't need to go through Complete Submission. The higher the cultivation of the savage beast compared to you, and the more loyal the savage beast is, the higher your grade. There are 3 grades, namely grade-1, grade-2, and grade-3. The higher one's grade is, the better one's results are. For the beast tamer examination, grade-3 was already considered as a pass. Those who reached grade-2 were considered as geniuses among the new beast tamers. To be given a grade-1 ranking in the beast tamer examination is equivalent to forging a pill reaching Perfection in the apothecary examination. Such a beast tamer will be highly valued by the Beast Hall. The various phases to the taming of a beast could be divided into: * Inceptive Taming For Inceptive Taming, the loyalty of the tamed beast would be around 15 to 30. At this level, the Beast Tamer is able to easily summon their savage beast, and it will follow him. In a way, it is similar to a domesticated animal. * Advanced Taming For Advanced Taming, the loyalty of the tamed beast would be around 31 to 45. At this point, the beast tamer and savage beast would establish a contract and they would be capable of communicating with one another telepathically. * Complete Submission As for the even more advanced Complete Submission, the Loyalty Level would exceed 45. Usually, it would require many years of friendship between the tamed beast and the beast tamer. At this level, they would be able to practice the same cultivation technique and improve together. The strength of a savage beast is affected by several factors and of which, there are three which is the most commonly seen: # Firstly, age. A savage beast would grow along with age, reaching the peak of its strength only when it reaches adulthood. This is also the most common limiting factor of a savage beast's strength. # Secondly, bloodline. The more powerful a savage beast's bloodline is, the more potential it has. Even when it reaches adulthood, if its bloodline is sufficiently potent, it can continue to raise its cultivation. # Thirdly, cultivation techniques. Some of the more intelligent savage beasts are capable of cultivating alongside their beast tamers and improve along with them. The beast tamer examination was similar to the apothecary examination. To become an apprentice, one had to possess sufficient theoretical knowledge. And to become an official member, one had to possess practical skills. For the latter, one had to forge a tier-1 pill. As for the former, one had to tame a stronger savage beast. In fact, there were numerous apprentices who died at the hands of the savage beasts every year while taking the beast tamer examination. Legend Beast Tamer Hu Qunxun from Hanwu Kingdom once accompanied a Half-Zongshi savage beast by a marshland for three years to tame it. Every day, he would give it the food it favored. As time went by, their relationship deepened and it eventually submitted to him completely. This incident eventually went on and became a legend in Hanwu kingdom. Known Master Hall Master Feng, Beast Tamer Lu, and Beast Tamer Wang. They are all 2-star beast tamers. The three 2-star beast tamers were all Zongshi-realm experts! Hong Feng 1-star beast tamer Navigation Category:Occupations